


Dragonball Ultra

by PrincessRose



Category: Dragonball Z
Genre: Dragonball Z - Freeform, F/F, Futanari, Grandma/Granddaughter Incest, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: Goku's Saiyan family left behind an ancient legacy from centuries ago, a legacy that very few have heard about and is considered a myth. This is the story about that legacy. Now follow me as the story begins and watch as the legacy will soon be discovered.





	1. The New Threat

It was a beautiful sunny day. The sun was shining down on planet Earth, the birds was chirping making noises, and people was going about their day.

Five years have passed since Goku and his friends thwarted the evil King Piccolo's plans for global conquest. Thanks to the heroic efforts, the shadow of doom was lifted from the world, and a new day of hope has dawned. For in the years since Piccolo's defeat, it has been a time of rebuilding, healing, prosperity, and peace for the citizens of Earth, but unknown to them, at this very moment, a new threat to humankind was hurtling through the solar system, and as the mysterious invader makes its final approach to Earth, one thing is certain. The peaceful era the human race has endured for the last five years is about to come crashing to an end.

Meanwhile, at a mountain location known as Mount Paozu animals was roaming about as a voice called out.

"Gohan! Coco!" shouted a female voice.

There was a shrine-like building with a well. Next to that seemed to be a building that had purple smoke coming out of it.

"Gohan! Coco!" shouted the female voice again. "It's time to come in! Gohan! Coco!"

Meanwhile, in a forest, a man was jumping from tree to tree until he landed on the ground. He had on an orange gi, a blue undershirt, blue boots, two blue wrist bands, and a blue sash around his waist. He had spiky black hair and onyx eyes.

"This one should do," said the man looking at a thick tree before pulling a fist back and punching it, knocking it over.

Back at the house a little later, the black-haired woman with onyx eyes shouted again.

"Hey, Gohan! Coco!" shouted the woman before she stopped at seeing the man carrying the tree. "Goku, you think you got enough firewood there?"

"Yeah, this should last us a while, don't you think?" asked Goku as he sat the tree that he previously knocked down.

"Ah, you're going to hurt yourself doing that one of these days," said the woman.

"Awe, I'm fine," said Goku. "Where's Gohan?"

"Aren't you the least bit worried about Coco?" questioned the woman.

"No, not really," said Goku. "Coco can take care of herself and can find her way back home, but Gohan is a different story. Besides, I have a pretty good idea where she is."

"Where is that?" asked the woman.

"Up in the mountains training," said Goku.

"I swear, what am I going to do with that girl?" questioned the woman sighing.

"But where is Gohan?" asked Goku.

"I don't know, but I think you better go find them, don't you? You three are supposed to be at Master Roshi's pretty soon," said the woman.

"Oh, yeah, that's right," said Goku.

"You better take the flying nimbus. You don't want to be late for your reunion," said the woman.

"Okay, bye Chichi," said Goku running off.

"Goku, be careful!" shouted Chichi before sighing. "I'm going to worry myself to death."

Meanwhile, in a green grassy field, a man was using a pitch-fork to put hay into his truck before stopping to take a breather.

"This job's bigger than I thought," said the man before looking up in the sky and after a little bit notice something red in the sky. "What is that?"

The man's cigarette fell out of his mouth as the object got closer before crashing into the ground kicking up a big cloud of dust.

"My gosh, it hit. I guess I better go and check it out," said the man startled. "Goodness, why me?"

A little while later the man crossed the field in his truck towards the crash site before coming to a stop.

"Better grab my p-shooter," said the man as he got out of the truck looking at the large crater in the ground. "I don't like this. That's no meteor it's made of steel. What in the world? I'll be darn."

All of a sudden, the object started to open up startling the man, and a person got out of it. This person was strang as he muscular, wore strange armor, had a device on his face. He had knee-length black spiky hair and onyx eyes.

The man was shaken up, taking a few steps back.

"So the creatures on this planet are still alive," said the man. "Kakarot has failed us!"

"You're on my property," said the man nervously as he got the gun ready.

"Is that so?" asked the man before touching the device on his face looking at it. "You're power level is puny. Level 5."

"Don't come any closer. Look, I'll use this thing," said the man point the gun at the stranger.

The stranger took a step startling the man and making him shoot, but the stranger caught the object in the air. He then flicked it back at the man hitting him and hitting his truck while also sending him into his vehicle.

"What a fragile breed of people," said the man before his device started beeping getting his attention. "I'm picking up a high power level from over there. It must be him." The stranger flew into the air as he shouted. "Prepare yourself, Kakarot!"

Meanwhile, on a mountain farther away from Mount Paozu, was a plateau on the mountain before it continued up. This mountain was out in the middle of nowhere far away from civilization and it was a tall mountain, but it wasn't as tall as that of Kami Lookout. The plateau on this mountain has seen better days. There was small craters on the ground in several places and small rocks littered around the area. 

In the center of the ruin area was a little girl named Coco, she is the daughter of the hero Goku and Chichi, but contrary to her parents who both have black hair and onyx eyes, Coco does not. She has knee-length spiky baby pink hair and heterochromia eyes. Her right eye is violet while her left eye is blue. Just like her father Goku, Coco wears a similar fighting outfit of her own, but her outfit is a little different in colors and looks. She wears a magenta top with a dark violet tank top undershirt that exposes her midriff and navel, magenta pants, violet wristbands, dark violet boots with the same yellow and red design, and a violet sash around her waist. She had two brown tails that was curled around her waist.

When Coco was first born, they first thought she was a boy, but after it was revealed she had both female and male reproduction systems, which confused both Chichi and Goku. After recovering from the confusion, Chichi was ecstatic at having a girl, but that soon changed. When Chichi tried to hold her for the first time, Coco smacked her in the face with her tail hard enough to draw blood, and she kept wiggling around trying to get away. She would have kicked Chichi if Goku didn't take her from her, and when he did, she calmed down instantly. Gohan wanted to hold her, but when they tried the same thing happened to him. He was smacked in the face by Coco's tail enough to draw blood and would have been kicked if Goku didn't take her back.

That was only the start of the difficulties and troubles that Chichi had with Coco. Coco was more than a handful for Chichi to deal with. When Chichi tried to feed Coco, she turned her nose up to it and wouldn't take it. Something that came as a surprise to Goku as he and Gohan both liked to eat. When Gohan tried to feed Coco, she would do the same thing, or she would hit the object away with her tail. It took Goku to feed her before she excepted it. It wasn't long after that when Coco got her name one day when Goku made some cocoa. Coco was squirming around banging, making a lot of noise at that time which got Goku's attention. He gave her some cocoa which the little girl loved to death, and that was how she got her name. 

When Coco was only a few days old, she said her first word, which was Papa. When she was a week old, she started her walking faze, skipping her crawling and going straight to walking. She was wild and energetic, and all over the place, but she had a habit of chewing on almost everything she could find. They ended up having to get her a chew toy so she would stop, and even then she only excepted it when Goku gave it to her. That toy only lasted a day when she bit through the object, tearing it apart and Goku had to think of a way to get her to stop bitting on things. It wasn't long when he got her a Dragonball to chew on which no matter how often she chewed on it, the object never broke. 

When she was a month old, Chichi thought it would be a good idea to get her to study as she was able to talk. However, when she tried to get Coco to study she threw a fit which always resulted in the house being destroyed either by a ki blast or the release of her energy and on top of that she kicked Chichi sending her through the house. Goku tried to get her to listen to Chichi, but that didn't work and only made the problem worse. The girl just would not do what Chichi wanted no matter what, and it didn't matter who asked her either.

For the next few months, Chichi and Coco would always be at it one wanting her to study and the other refusing stating she is going to be a fighter. The two would always argue about it, but in the end, Coco never did study. Goku couldn't be more proud that she wanted to be a fighter like him. The following year Coco was often gone for months before returning home for a week or two, but as soon as the arguments started, she was out the door and gone long before Chichi could say too much. Usually, it was less than a week as Chichi would not stop. 

When Coco was home and ever since she was little, she wouldn't go to sleep until Goku told her about some of his adventures. By the time she was two, she knew all of her father's adventures that he went through. When she heard that Master Roshi gave Goku the outfit that he wears, she wanted one too. Goku got her one and took her so she can pick out the one she wanted, which was the one she had on. Coco would not wear anything except that outfit, no matter what anyone else wanted. 

Over the two years since Coco was born, she never once cut her hair and let it grow long. It was another thing that Chichi would complain about, but it always went on deaf ears. Coco would only do the things she wanted and damned anyone that got in her way from doing it. She was capable of flying by the time she was only a few months old, which resulted in her flying off away from the house and out of sight. She spent most of her time on the mountain fending for herself to satisfy her enormous appetite, which far surpassed that of her father's. 

"Ka...me!" shouted Coco putting her two hands out facing two boulders. She then pulled her two hands back before speaking up. "Ha...me!" A whitish-blue light appeared in her hands with violet lightning, but Coco noticed she was putting too much energy into it and lowered it. "Ha!"

She threw her two hands forward when the energy was just right as she released the attack. Two whitish-blue energy waves with violet lightning head for the two boulders before hitting them and giving off a small explosion. The boulders shattered to pieces sending debris around the area. Coco rushed towards them vanishing from normal eyes before she started throwing punches, elbows, knees, kicks, and hitting the small stones in the air with her tails turning them into smaller rocks.

When finished with them, she took off to another boulder before hitting it with her tails sending debris in the air before she started fighting them. This continued, but sometimes instead of using her tails, she used her fist to break the boulders. However, after a little bit of fighting the pieces of rocks, she stopped.

"Huh?" questioned Coco as she turned in another direction. _"What is this energy? It feels wrong."_

Coco suppressed her energy before she went back to fighting with the boulders in the area, deciding on ignoring the power level she sensed. She didn't need to use her power level to destroy boulders as she could use the sheer strength in her arms, legs, and tails to do it.

Meanwhile, nearby Mount Paozu in a forest, a young boy dressed in green pants, a yellow top with green sleeves, black boots, and a red cap with the four-star dragon ball on it was seen walking through the woods. He was different than that of Coco and was crying.

"I want my daddy," wept the little boy. "I wanna go home." The boy stopped weeping only to shout. "Daddy! Daddy!" The voice echoed through the forest as the boy stopped shouting. "Anyone."

He went back to crying as he ran through the forest until he got to a large stump and sat down next to it. His attention was soon taken away by the forest as he looked around before seeing a butterfly land on the stump.

"Hey, Mr. Butterfly," said the boy before the butterfly took off. "Hey, wait, come back." The boy ran forward after the butterfly chasing it. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to look."

The butterfly landed on another tree that was not a stump.

"Awe, come on," said the boy as he got to where the butterfly is at. "You want me to climb up there? Okay."

The boy ran and then jumped at the tree, but didn't get far off the ground, landing at the base of the tree. 

"Awe," said the boy before he started trying to climb up the tree. "Hold on. I'm coming." He fell down the tree again and then stopped as he circled the tree. "Say, are you sure there's not an elevator on this thing. Hmmm."

He tripped and fell over before getting back up and brushing himself off. He looked up just to see the butterfly fly away. The boy continued through the forest until he heard a rustle in the bushes that caught his attention.

"Hello," said the boy before turning to the bush. "Mr. Butterfly."

The boy got closer to the bush looking at it, and it shook as he did, making him step back. When it stopped shaking, he leaned forward again at the bush until a tiger popped out, scaring him and making him run away. He fell over and started crawling away fearfully.

"Nice kitty," said the boy as the tiger continued bearing its fangs at him. _"I know, play dead."_

The boy laid down, acting as though he was dead. The tiger got close to him then licked him then took the hat off his head as it ran off. The boy opened his eyes then stood up then realized his hat was gone. Then he started crying as his daddy gave him that hat before running off after the tiger.

The tiger stopped and looked back to see the boy running towards him, which freaked the tiger out and made it run off. The chase was on as the boy continued to chase the tiger through the forest crying while the tiger ran away. As the chase continued, the tiger stopped before changed directions while the boy continued until he all of a sudden stopped and looked around to see that he went over a ledge. He fell out of the air, and soon, his eyes shut.

He opened his eyes a little later to see that he caught himself by his tail that he had just like Coco except he only had one tail while she had two. The boy dropped down, landing on the ground that wasn't far below him then he brushed himself off and walked forward a little. 

Meanwhile, Goku was in the forest near the stump shouting out as he looked for Gohan. 

"Hey, Gohan!" shouted Goku.

Back with the little boy, he found himself near a river and was trying to cross it while shouting out for his mommy and daddy. He came upon a bird that was standing on a log nearby the river which got his attention.

"Oh, well, hello there," said the boy. "You're a pretty bird."

The boy made his way over to the log that was resting on a rock before stepping on it and crossing over toward the bird. He got down laying on the log, looking at the bird.

"It's nice to meet you," said the boy.

The bird tweeted as he said that.

"So do you have a name? I'm Gohan," said the boy introducing himself. 

The bird flew into the air making Gohan call out to it, but as he moved, so did the log and he crashed into the river below along with the log. He came back out and tried to grab onto the log, but it started spinning as it continued down the river. 

"Mommy, Daddy, help me!" cried Gohan.

Meanwhile, Goku was still in the forest looking for Gohan when Gohan's hat that was moving in the bushes caught his attention. 

"Hey, you that hat," said Goku making the tiger freeze in place.

The tiger turned around towards Goku.

"That's Gohan's. It belongs to my son. Have you seen him?" asked Goku.

The tiger started bearing its fangs at him.

"Where you get his hat?" asked Goku, not fazed.

The tiger continued growling and took a step.

"I said where did you get it," said Goku sternly making the tiger back off on his hind legs shaking.

Goku took a step, and the tiger scared ran off.

Meanwhile back with Gohan, he was still struggling to hang onto the log as it continued on down the river. It hit a rock making Gohan lose his grip on the log, but he got his grip on the log again as it continued on down the river.

"Help me!" shouted Gohan.

Meanwhile, Goku was flying on a yellow cloud in the air in search of his son Gohan.

"Gohan!" shouted Goku, calling out to his son.

Gohan continued on down the river while Goku continued flying in the air looking around and calling out to his son. Goku soon spotted Gohan in the river being carried down it.

"Gohan!" shouted Goku.

"Ah, it's Daddy," said Gohan happily before he went under the water as the log shifted.

"Hang on, Son, I'll be right there!" shouted Goku.

Goku flew down after Gohan and tried to reach for him, but he noticed a cliff in front of him that the river flowed through. Gohan went under it while Goku had to shift directions flying up. Gohan continued to shout out for his father while Goku made his way to the other side of the river. Gohan soon saw the light come through the passage under the cliff and his eyes looked at it. As he continued forward, he dropped off a cliff as he shouted for help from his father. Goku just came over the rock cliff the river flowed under before he was startled. 

"Gohan!" shouted Goku as he took off after him. "Gohan!"

He was about to jump into the water, but crying caught his attention, making him turn to it and look up. Gohan was holding onto a tree farther up from where the river came out. Goku made his way up to him, sitting down on the yellow cloud called nimbus. Gohan stopped crying as he looked at Goku then ran to him. 

"Daddy. Thank you, Daddy. I was so scared," said Gohan weeping.

"But how did you get all the way up here?" questioned Goku.

Goku shook it off later as the only one he knew that could do something like that is Coco.

"Daddy, I lost my hat," said Gohan before his hat was put on his head.

"What? Silly, no you didn't, it's on your head," said Goku. "Now let's go get your sister and get you both cleaned up then you both can come with me to meet my friends at Master Roshi's."

Gohan smiled as he heard that and Goku took off into the air as he headed in the directions of the mountain where he was sure Coco would be at. When he got to the location, he looked down to see Coco breaking boulders and fighting the debris that she sent out. 

"I figured you would be here, Coco," said Goku as he flew down.

Coco stopped and turned to her father before smiling.

"Papa!" shouted Coco as she ran over and jumped at him, hugging him. "What you doing here?"

"I'm taking you both to go meet my friends at Master Roshi's," said Goku.

"Yay! Let's go! Let's go!" shouted Coco excitedly.

"Silly, let's get you cleaned up first," said Goku. "You're filthy."

Meanwhile somewhere else, the strange invader was flying through the air looking around as humans went about their day.

"Blah, miserable little vermin," said Raditz disgusted.

Somewhere else in a canyon with cliffs and plateaus stood a green-skinned man with pointy ears standing on a plateau. He was wearing a dark purplish-blue gi with a sky blue sash, a white turban on his head, and a white cape. He was standing on the plateau looking out at the area when all of a sudden, he turned around and gasped with wide eyes.

"What is that? I never felt so much power," said the man before turning around, clenching his teeth as he looked. "It can't be Goku. It's too horrible." He continued to concentrate on the sky until he saw something in the distance. "Who is that?"

The invader flew down before stopping floating over the ground until he landed on the ground.

"Excuse me for dropping in. I'm trying to find a man named Kakarot. I thought you were him," said the man as he looked at the green man.

"Well, you thought wrong. Now turn around and get out of here before I get angry," said the green man.

"Someone's having a bad day," said the invader.

"Believe me, you have no idea," said the green man. "Now, get lost."

The invader chuckled, "Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" questioned the invader before he put his hand up to the device on his face. "Power level three hundred and twenty-two. I can tell you're not from this planet, but you'd be a fool to attack me, with such an inefficient power."

"Now listen to me!" shouted the green man as he moved his legs farther apart. "You came here. I have no intention of starting a fight."

"I do," said the invader.

The green man clenched his teeth as he heard that sweating, _"Alright if that's the way he wants it."_ The green man then fired a yellow blast at him and smiled for a little bit before stopping.

The dust cleared to reveal that the invader was still there floating above the destroyed ground a little.

"Impressive. You actually managed to singe some of my leg hair," said the invader while the green man's mouth was open in shock as he saw that, "but allow me to demonstrate a more effective attack. It's one of my favorites. I call it a Double Sunday." The man raised his hand up as he went on. "Now, see if you can follow this one."

All of a sudden, the device beeped, catching his attention as he looked at it.

"Well, I guess it's your lucky day green man," said the invader before flying up in the air only to come to a stop looking in another direction. "There it is just on the edge of my Scouter's range, and it's big. It must be the largest power level on this planet. It's Kakarot this time, I'm sure." The invader flew off in the direction of the power level.

The green man dropped to his knees and hands shaken up.

"I don't believe it," said the green man. "I hit him full force, and he didn't even flinch. This guy could be a problem."

Meanwhile, the invader was flying through the air after the power level.

"Have you forgotten your pride, Kakarot? We are Saiyans. The mightest warriors in the universe," said the invader. "I can still remember the day we first since you to this planet as an infant. We had high hopes for you then Kakarot. Why have you not carried out your mission? Kakarot!"

* * *

**AN:** Here is chapter one of Dragonball Ultra. I do hope you like it. I tried to do the best I can to make it sound decent, so hopefully it sounds pretty interesting. This story will follow the Dragon Ball Z and GT Saga. I would add in Super, but considering the contradictions of the power levels and the time some events take place I decided to skip it. In this story, Goku has a daughter named Coco, who has pink hair and two different color eyes. This is different compared to other Saiyans who are usually born with black hair and onyx eyes, but that will be explained as the story continues. Coco looks a lot like Gine does, but with Raditz long hairstyle. This chapter didn't get as long as I would have liked, but none the less it was a reasonable 4k+ words, and I felt that was decent enough. I couldn't really add the next chapter to it due to it possibly getting too long, and I wanted to keep it reasonable. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Dragonball Ultra.

**Note:** This story is also on Quotev where I originally wrote it due to not having a save during writing. Pictures are allowed there, but I don't have a picture of Coco as of yet, so I went with a picture of Gine. In case you was wondering Coco's Outfit is similar to the Saiyan Hero's style outfit that Note wears, but her outfit is different colors and her undershirt is a tank top (without the long sleeves).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the DBZ Characters or DBZ, but I do own my own OC characters.


	2. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this invader that darkens the sky? Well, we are about to find the answer to those questions as the story continues.

Last time on Dragonball Ultra, with no battles to fight, Goku has settled into a handful yet peaceful life with Chichi, his son, and his daughter, but peaceful and handful though it may be, life in the countryside is anything but quiet.

The woods can be a dangerous place for a young boy alone. Fortunately for Gohan, his father is one of the strongest men in the world, and Goku was there in the nick of time to pull his son from harm's way, but even as father and son brave the perils of the woods, little did they know, a far greater threat was descending upon the earth.

An alien spacecraft fell from the sky carrying onboard an unexpected and most unwelcome visitor. Coco was the first to sense this mysterious invader but decided to ignore it as she continued to train in the mountains. Piccolo was the first to meet this mysterious invader face to face, and the extent of the alien's power was revealed. Despite being one of the mightest fighters on earth, Piccolo's awesome energy attack had little effect. Though powerless to defend himself from this foe, Piccolo's life was spared when the alien sped away to continue his search. A search for a man named Kakarot.

_"You are a discredit to your race Kakarot, but when I find you I'll teach you what it means to be a Saiyan," _thought the mysterious invader as he flew through a storm before flying off shouting. "Kakarot!"

Meanwhile, in the middle of the ocean was an island with a pink house and a red roof. You can hear the notice as a yellow flying vehicle landed on the island. When landed, a blue-haired woman with a white overcoat, white shorts, a blue shirt, blue socks, and white shoes with red laces went toward the door of the house.

"Hello!" shouted the voice of the woman. "Hey, you guys."

Inside the house was an old bald man with a white beard and mustache wearing sunglasses, a green shirt, and yellow shorts with a mug of beer nearby the television on the floor. Nearby the old man was a short bald man wearing an orange gi, a black sash, and blue wristbands. Next to the short bald man was a turtle that blushed.

"Hey," they all said.

"Bulma," said the short bald man.

"Wow, it sure has been a long time, hasn't it?" asked Bulma walking forwards into the house.

"Yup, but look at you," said the old man standing up holding onto his glass. "You're as beautiful as ever."

"Oh you men, your impossible," said Bulma. 

"I guess you forgot about my truffles though," said the old man. "Oh, well that's okay I'll forgive you."

"Surprise!" shouted Bulma as she showed him the truffles startling the old man as he went to take a drink. "See, I didn't forget."

"Goodness, your going to spoil this old man," said the old man before he got closer. "I'm so happy right now I can just squeeze ya."

Bulma hit him with the truffles in the head.

"Hey, I was just trying to say thanks," said the old man.

"Why did I think he could ever change?" questioned Bulma.

Meanwhile, Goku was flying through the air on the yellow nimbus cloud along with Gohan and Coco as they made their way to meet the others at Master Roshi's. As they was flying, they watched the birds while Coco was reaching out trying to grab one, making them fly away. Next, they flew down near the water as they raced across the ocean.

Back on the island, the short bald man was holding the truffles on his finger as he looked at Bulma.

"Hey, so uh, what's Yamcha been up to these days, Bulma?" asked the short bald man.

As he asked her that she got an angry look, "Err that idiot! I don't even want to think about him! He made me so mad I didn't even tell him we were going to be here today! I never want to see him again! We're finished! I mean can you believe it he went out with another girl!"

"Breaking up is hard to do," said the old man.

"I wouldn't know," said the short bald man.

"So where's Goku at?" asked Bulma looking at the short bald man.

"Well he said he was going to be here," said the short bald man walking away. "I guess he's on his way." The short bald man put the box down on a table then opened it. "Wow!"

"Hey, Krillin leave me some!" shouted the old man.

Meanwhile, in a rocky landscape, the invader was flying through the air.

_"This power moves with great speed, but not fast enough," _thought the invader before chuckling.

Meanwhile, Goku, Gohan, and Coco just made it to the island.

"Here we are Coco, Gohan," said Goku as they flew down.

Back with the invader, he flew through the air just making his way over the ocean. 

"Kakarot, you can not escape me," said the invader.

At the island, Coco was the first to jump off the Nimbus followed by Goku who was holding onto Gohan. 

"Hey, is anyone home?" asked Goku walking forward with Coco following next to him.

Back with the invader, he noticed that the power level stopped.

At the island, Krillin and Bulma rushed out the doors.

"Goku!" shouted Bulma as she came out.

"Hi," said Goku.

"Hey, who are the kids?" asked Bulma noticing the kid in Goku's arm and the kid next to him.

"You trying to earn some extra cash babysitting or something?" asked Krillin.

"They're my son and daughter," said Goku shocking the others with the news.

"Your son and daughter," said the old man.

Goku put Gohan down before standing back up.

"Pretty wild huh," said Goku putting Gohan down.

"Oh, Goku, they're adorable," said Bulma.

Goku looked down at Gohan, "Gohan say hi."

"Hello everyone," said Gohan bowing.

"Hello," said the others bowing back.

"This is Gohan," said Goku introducing his son.

The turtle was looking at Gohan who looked at him, and when he did, it blushed.

"Gohan? I see you named the boy after your grandfather," said the old man.

"Uh-huh," said Goku agreeing.

"Well that's wonderful, he's a fine-looking boy," said the old man and the turtle got closer to Gohan only for him to move farther away next to Goku as the old man continued. "I'm sure your Grampa would be very proud."

"Hey Gohan, how old are you?" asked Bulma after she walked forward and got down.

"Four and a half," said Gohan.

"Are you going to grow up to be a brave fighter like your dad?" asked Bulma.

"Well Chichi doesn't let him train," said Goku looking down at Gohan.

"Oh, no martial arts, huh? So what do you want to be when you grow up, Gohan?" asked Bulma.

"An Orthopedist," said Gohan.

"Wow! An orthopedist huh," said Bulma before she got up and went over to the girl and got down as she went to put a hand on her head.

"I wou..." said Goku, but he was cut off when the girl smacked Bulma's hand away from touching her and glared at her fiercely.

"Owww," cried Bulma stepping back while Krillin and the old man was shocked. "Hey, what was that for?"

"I was trying to warn you," said Goku as he looked down at Coco before placing a hand on her head. "This is Coco. She's two years old. She's a bit more wild and energetic. She doesn't let anyone else touch her other than me."

"I-I-Is that so?" questioned Bulma nervously.

"An outfit like ours," said Krillin noticing it.

"Yeah, unlike Gohan, Coco wants to be a fighter just like I am," said Goku.

"EHHHHH!" shouted the others shocked.

"B-But I thought you said Chichi doesn't let them train," said Bulma.

"Well, Chichi doesn't really have a say in the matter when it comes to Coco," said Goku. 

"What, b-b-but she's only two and a little girl," said Bulma.

Coco crossed her arms over her stomach and looked away, ignoring the foolish and stupid woman named Bulma. The turtle got closer to Gohan and Gohan moved back.

"He's just saying hi Gohan," said Goku.

"Hmmm a tail," said Bulma noticing Gohan's tail. 

"Yeah they was born with it just like me, but Coco was born with two tails," said Goku as Gohan reached a hand out to the turtle, "I think he wants you to pet him, Gohan."

Gohan started petting the turtle. Bulma, the old man, and Krillin looked at the little girl, but they couldn't see any tails. 

"Oh, man," said Bulma getting up a bit freaked out as she got close to Goku. "Goku has anything you know, strange ever happen to Gohan at night?"

"What do you mean?" asked Goku.

"She means has Gohan ever looked at the moon at night when it's full," said the old man as he appeared. 

"I don't think so," said Goku. "Na we all go to bed pretty early. Well except Coco."

The others looked a bit relieved after hearing that. Gohan was riding on the back of the turtle while Coco turned around sensing the energy getting closer to them.

"Why?" asked Goku.

"Why you say, uh no reason," said the old man patting him on the shoulder. "No particular reason at all."

"Well, he sure seems a lot different than you were when you were a kid, Goku," said Krillin.

"I know. Chichi can be pretty overprotective when it comes to Gohan," said Goku. "She makes him study all the time and she says martial arts are a waste of energy."

Gohan was busy playing rock, paper, and scissor with a crab by the ocean.

"Oh yeah, then what does that make us then?" asked Krillin.

"Now, now, settle down boys," said the old man. "You can't expect everyone to agree with what you're doing. It would be all to easy then."

The crab apparently lost and blew bubbles at Gohan while the old man laughed.

"Watch out, he might pinch you Gohan," said the old man. "That crab's a mighty sore loser."

Gohan ran back over and as he did Bulma noticed the dragon ball on his hat. Coco was still looking out at the ocean sensing the energy that was getting closer and staying quiet ignoring the others.

"Oh, how neat. That's a real dragon ball on your hat, isn't it," said Bulma looking up at Goku. "Isn't it?"

"Yup, the four-star ball," said Goku. "It took me a while to find it, but I wanted Gohan to have it since it used to belong to my Grandpa. I've been collecting dragon balls for fun. I got the tree-star ball and the six-star ball too. They're at home."

"Wow, you know it's wild to think of all the crazy adventures we used to have trying to find those things," said Bulma.

"Yeah really," said Krillin as he picked up a rock before turning to Goku, "So Goku what are you guys going to wish for when you get all seven?"

Krillin then threw the rock across the ocean water as it skimmed across the top.

"I don't know, Krillin. That's a good question," said Goku as he picked up a rock. "Come to think of it I don't really want anything."

Goku then threw the rock across the ocean water as it skimmed across the top parting the water slightly.

Bulma and Krillin was in awe as they watched it.

_"Hmmm, I thought Goku had less power now that he's settled down," _thought the old man.

"You're still one bad dude Goku," said Krillin.

Goku all of a sudden sensed the power level and was uneasy. 

"What is it?" asked Krillin.

"What Goku?" asked the old man.

"There's something bad heading straight for us," said Goku looking out at the water.

"What?" questioned Bulma looking out at the water. "Are you sure Goku."

_"Idiot woman. Why would you question that?" _thought Coco.

"I'm positive. I never felt a power like this before," said Goku.

"Yeah, I now feel it too," said Krillin looking around.

"There's nothing there you guys," said Bulma.

_"What is it? I never sensed anything like this before," _thought Goku shaken up. _"Such an awful power."_

Goku was looking at the sky sweating and shaken up until he noticed something in the air.

"Look there," said Goku. 

"Oh, yes, I see it Goku," said the old man.

"Who is that?" questioned Goku.

"It's not Piccolo is it?" asked Krillin.

_"This isn't good I smell death in the air," _thought the old man as the invader flew down chuckling until he landed on the island.

Bulma stepped back some while Krillin got in a fighting stance. Gohan got behind Goku who went on guard.

_"Who is this person?" _wondered Coco as she looked at the invader as she noticed the invaders tail. _"Why does he have a tail similar mine?"_

_"What the?" _questioned the invader internally as he looked at the little girl. _"She looks like a miniature version of mom except for her hair." _The invader then noticed the tail that was wrapped around the girl's waist. _"A Saiyan, but I never saw a Saiyan with such a thick tail let alone pink hair and two different colored eyes."_

His attention shifted to Goku as he looked at him. There seemed to be an intense staring contest between the invader and Goku.

"So we meet again at last," said the invader. "You've grown up."

Goku seemed startled as he heard that.

"I recognize you Kakarot," said the invader.

Kakarot," said Goku.

"That's right, that's your name," said the invader.

Krillin stepped forward next to Goku.

"His name?" questioned Bulma.

"Who is this? He must be nuts," said Krillin.

"Kakarot what have you been doing here all these years?" questioned the invader. "Your mission was to terminate all life on this planet. Why haven't you carried it out?"

Goku looked confused as he looked at the old man.

"Listen, mister, I don't know who you are, but you obviously got the wrong guy," said Krillin stepping forward before waving his hand. "Shoo, shoo, I think you been dipping in the eggnog. Allow me to escort you off this island."

Krillin got closer to the invader as he said that last part, but as he did there was a glow around his waist. 

"Krillin watch out!" shouted Goku.

"Huh?" questioned Krillin just before he was hit in the face and sent flying through the air.

The old man had to dodge out of the way as Krillin was put through the house. 

"Krillin!" shouted Goku as he turned to it, but then got angry as he turned around only to be shocked by seeing a tail. "As I thought a tail."

The old man and Bulma seemed to be in shock. The invader chuckled as he heard that.

"I don't believe it," said Goku. "He's got a tail too."

"That's good. I wondered how long it would take you to recognize me," said the invader. 

"What are... I..." said Goku trying to get Gohan away who wouldn't leave his side. "I've never seen you before."

Bulma came over and took Gohan away from Goku.

"Kakarot!" shouted the invader getting Goku's attention. "You mean to tell me you have no idea who I am?"

"I'm not sure who this Kakarot person is you're looking for, but I'm not him," said Goku. "My name is Goku."

"What happened to you?" questioned the invader. 

Gohan broke from Bulma and ran back over to Goku.

"Gohan no," said Bulma.

"Daddy," said Gohan as he got over to him. 

"Gohan, get back," said Goku trying to push him away.

"Kakarot!" shouted the invader getting Goku's attention. "Tell me did you ever suffer a serious injury to the head when you were young?"

The old man seemed to be thinking to himself as he heard that.

"What?" questioned Goku.

"When you were a kid did you ever hit your head?" questioned the invader as Goku took Gohan's hand trying to get rid of him.

"Gohan," said Goku as Bulma came over and took him. 

"Did you hear me!" shouted the invader as he stepped forward.

"Yeah, I don't remember it very well, but your right I did hit my head when I was a child," said Goku putting a hand on his head.

The invader didn't look happy and clenched his teeth tightly.

"I still have a scar where it happened," said Goku.

"You stupid fool, you forgot," said the invader.

"I forgot what, tell me!" shouted Goku.

"Goku," said the old man getting Goku and the invaders attention while Coco continued to look at the invader. "There's something, something your grandfather once told me that you should know. Long ago your Grandpa Gohan was walking through the woods when he came upon a crater that was recently made in the ground. When he went to examine it more closely, he found what appeared to be some sort of spaceship and next to it there you were, laying in a little round pod. Gohan tried to take care of you, but you were wild and downright uncontrollable, and unusually powerful for a baby. You wanted nothing to do with Gohan's kindness. Then one day there was a terrible accident. You fell into a deep ravine and badly injured your head. Your Grandfather feared that he had lost you, but somehow miraculously you survived. Yes, any other child would have died, but you recovered and from that day on you became a happy loving boy."

"I'm from outer space?" questioned Goku looking at the old man.

"Yes," said the old man.

"Well that would explain a lot," said Bulma. "So you think Goku has some connection with this guy?"

"I wish I knew," said the old man.

_"What father is from outer space?" _questioned Coco.

"Okay, you got my attention," said Goku before pointing at the invader. "Now tell us who you are!"

"Well I wasn't expecting to give a history lesson when I came here today, but alright I'll tell you everything. After all, you are going to be working for me for now on," said the invader as his tail wrapped around his waist while the others looked at him, "and I do like my subordinates to be well informed."

Krillin pulled himself out of the house which got the others attention as they looked back at him except Coco who didn't move her eyes from the mysterious stranger.

"Hey, Krillin, you alright?" asked Goku.

"Yeah, be careful Goku. This guy's not normal," said Krillin.

"Believe me I know," said Goku turning to the invader. "I can sense that from the minute he landed. Even now standing here talking to him like this. Something about him turns my stomach."

"Such harsh words," said the invader. "Careful you're more like me than you realize. You were born on the planet Vegeta. You are a space fighter. A Saiyan warrior, just like me."

Goku, Bulma, and Krillin was all shocked by the news.

_"Huh? A Saiyan Warrior? That means I'm a half-breed! NOOOOOOOO! I don't want to be a half-breed!" _thought Coco internally annoyed and angered at being a half-breed, but even so she kept her inner wrath down. 

"Goku," said the old man.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Raditz. Your big brother," said the invader as he introduced himself.

Shocking Goku and the others as he did.

_"What this person is my uncle?" _questioned Coco.

"Goku has a brother?" questioned Krillin.

"Goku he looks like you," said Bulma.

"Why should I believe you?" questioned Goku.

"Yeah, that's right. What the heck is Goku doing on Earth if he's from another planet?" asked Krillin.

Raditz chuckled as he heard that, "That's simple. We sent him here. Kakarot was given specific orders to clear this world of its current inhabitants. A mission which he has failed miserably."

"Huh?" questioned Goku.

"You see, we Saiyans are sort of like planet brokers. We scour space for planets that will bring a high price on the galactic market. Once we find them, we send our warriors there to purge them of any life and make them ready for sale. It's a very very profitable business and we take great pride in being efficient in our work. For example, if we discover a planet with strong inhabitants, we send a team of our adult fighters to whip them out, but for planets filled with weaklings like this one, one of our babies is generally sufficient to carry out the order."

_"Hmmm well I get the warrior part, but how does whipping out people considered being warriors? If you ask me it sounds more like they are cowards instead of being warriors,"_ thought Coco. 

"If what you saying is true, you Saiyans are just an abomination," said Krillin. "You're space pirates that's what you are."

_"Idiot! How dare you call me an abomination!" _thought Coco irritated as she heard that.

"How can you send little babies in outer space all alone?" questioned Bulma as she got down holding onto Gohan.

Raditz grinned as he looked at Gohan and seeing his tail.

"Trust me they are more then capable of looking after themselves," said Raditz before turning back to Goku. "Well most of them. Kakarot you are a disgrace. You could have easily whipped out every living thing on this planet by yourself. If you haven't forgotten your orders it would have only taken you a year or two at the most. Especially considering this planet has a nice big moon."

"Yeah let me guess I was probably supposed to blow that up too," said Goku getting in a defensive guard.

"You fool!" shouted Raditz turning around. "You know as well as I do it's the key to unlocking your true potential! I'm sure at least once in your life you looked at the full moon!"

_"The Great Ape," _thought Coco as she sensed the old man, Krillin, and Bulma's fear.

"I don't know what your talking about," said Goku.

Raditz seemed shocked as he heard that before looking down and noticing Goku's tail was gone.

"What, What happened to your tail, Kakarot?" questioned Raditz.

"My tail?" questioned Goku looking behind him before turning back to Raditz. "Why?"

"Answer me now!" shouted Raditz.

"It was removed permanently a long time ago," said Goku.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" questioned Raditz looking away before looking at Goku. "You're true power is gone now! Without your tail, you've lost your ability to transform at the full moon. Now I can see how you can be on good terms with these weaklings."

"Listen, this is my home, and these are my friends, so it doesn't matter what you say I am," said Goku, "and you sure don't act like any brother I want to have. My name is Goku and I live here. Now leave us alone!"

"Yeah just go!" shouted Bulma.

"Even if you are brothers, that doesn't mean Goku has to destroy peaceful planets like you do, you big creep," said the old man.

"Right, Goku even saved this planet once mister so, go away!" shouted Krillin.

Raditz chuckled as he started walking forward, "So baby brother wants to be left alone."

Bulma moved Gohan away from Raditz as he got closer to the house.

"Well, it's a pity that's not going to happen. No at this point I'm afraid your far too valuable to us for that. You see three years ago our home planet Vegeta met with an unfortunate accident when a huge comet slammed into its surface. The planet was vaporized and the Saiyan race destroyed." Raditz turned his head. "There is not too many of us left after that." Raditz started walking around again before stopping as he continued. "In fact, as far as we can tell there is only four including you. We were the only Saiyans away from home when the planet exploded. Like you, the rest of us has been sent off to perform a few hostile takeovers, and now we found another world we like to conquer that should bring in a very high price, but unfortunately the jobs a little too big for only the three of us to handle. We were almost afraid we would have to pass it up until I remembered you Kakarot. Your not as powerful as I might have hoped, but still, with your help, we should manage nicely." 

Raditz got closer to Goku as he looked at him.

"Well now, what do you think?" questioned Raditz. "Excited? You should be. I have come back to take you into the fold."

"I've heard enough!" shouted Goku. "I'd die before I joined a gain of pirates like you."

"Interesting," said Raditz as he looked at Gohan and then Coco, making Goku turn to look at them. "I have been meaning to ask you Kakarot." This got Goku's attention. "I couldn't help but notice your son and daughter has a tail."

"Leave them out of this!" shouted Goku as the old man looked at Gohan then back at Raditz.

"I'll decide that!" shouted Raditz. "If you won't join us I'll suppose I'll have to settle for taking your boy and girl in your place."

"Ahhhhh!" shouted Bulma scared hugging onto Gohan.

"Goku," said Krillin.

"We'll see," said Goku stepping forward and getting in a fighting stance.

"I can see the fire in your eyes brother," said Raditz. "You should come with us. It's in your blood. You love to fight. Now."

Raditz started walking forward making Goku get in a defensive position while Bulma was shaking with Gohan. Not one of them got close to Coco who was farther behind Bulma a little aways just watching.

"I'm right here with you Goku," said Krillin.

"Just stay close to Gohan and Coco," said Goku.

"Watch him Goku," said the old man.

As Raditz got closer Goku made a fist, but he didn't even see him move before he appeared in front of Goku and delivered a crushing blow to him sending Goku flying and crashing into the ground. 

"Daddy!" shouted Gohan as he ran forward.

"Goku you okay!" shouted the old man.

"Gohan no!" shouted Bulma.

_"Stupid woman like you could protect him at all," _thought Coco.

Krillin and the old man went after Gohan, but before they could get to him Raditz walked forward and picked Gohan up then he turned around and started walking over to Coco who stood there. The other seemed hopeless as they looked on then as he got closer he went to grab her only for his hand to go right through her.

"What!?" questioned Raditz as he saw that.

_"What the?"_ questioned the old man in shock.

"You really think I'm going to let you touch me?" questioned Coco.

Raditz clenched his teeth and turned to where the voice came from along with the old man, Krillin, and Bulma shocked to see that Coco was in a different place. Raditz disappeared similar to what he did to Goku and tried to grab her again, but for the second time, he was startled as he grabbed nothing and his hand went through the girl.

_"What the?" _questioned Raditz internally.

"We could stand here in do this all day if you really have all that time to chase after me," said Coco.

Raditz clenched his teeth and turned to where the voice came from along with the old man, Krillin, and Bulma shocked.

_"When did she move?" _questioned the old man.

Raditz looked at his scouter before scuffing at what he saw.

"You know what you're not even worth my time," said Raditz, "but like I said I'm taking your son, Kakarot. If you ever want to see him alive again I suggest you listen closely."

Goku lifted his head and looked at him with one eye shut and one open.

"Come on Goku you have to get up," said Krillin.

"Now then I'll give you one day to think about my offer," said Raditz. "Although let's be realistic Kakarot. I'm not giving you a choice. So when you decide to join us and you will, there's something I want you to do. Prove to me that you mean it. You can start by eliminating one hundred of these pathetic earthlings. Just dump them here on the beach and when your done I'll be back tomorrow for a headcount."

The shook the others up while Coco just continued to look at Raditz from her new place nearby the tree. Gohan was crying like a crybaby which irritated Coco internally. 

"So what do you say Kakarot? I do hope you'll come through for me on this one," said Raditz turning around. "After all he's my nephew it would be ashamed if I had to hurt him."

Gohan cried out for Goku to help him. Goku reached a hand out for Gohan but was at least grateful that Coco wasn't taken as well, but he was confused how Raditz wasn't able to get his hand on her.

* * *

**AN:** here is chapter two of Dragonball Ultra. I do hope you like it. I tried to make it as relistic to the story as possible including interactions, surroundings, and so on, but even I can only do so much. You might be confused about Coco at the moment, but you will understand what happened in the next chapter, and if not then I will at least explain it in the next AN's. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Dragonball Ultra.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball or the Dragonball characters, but I do own my own OC characters.


End file.
